


Fortress Love ;)

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Superman (Comics), World's Finest (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fortress of Solitude, M/M, Male Slash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 06:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14326740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: Crystalline Love. ;)





	Fortress Love ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Original DW/LJ Date Of Completion: April 5, 2018  
> Original DW/LJ Date Of Posting: April 15, 2018  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original DW/LJ Word Count: 100  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.

Hard bodies writhed, glistening in diamond light. Tongues tasting, hands questing, legs entwining as hearts beat with excited passion. Bodies reflected in rainbow prisms as shimmering silver spilled off the bed, soft chimes tinkling like melodic butterflies in the wind. Tenderness mingled with raw power as flesh-met-flesh, strength-met-strength, bone-met-bone. 

Love surrounded the two like the Aurora Borealis as each was the center of his universe with warmth melting cold. How could a hardened heart resist the Sun itself? Shadows fell away as he was coaxed into the light.

A hand capable of crushing mountains caressed a smiling face.

Fortress Love.


End file.
